This invention relates to a method for creating a dyed drawing with plant matter by adhering the pigment of leaves and flowers of the plant matter to drawing paper, canvas, etc.
In the conventional dyed drawing, the leaves and flowers are located on the cloth such as cotton and hemp, and the leaves and flowers are struck by a hammer. Then, the pigment of the leaves and flowers is adhered to the cloth.
In the conventional dyed drawing, the leaves and flowers are struck with a hammer, and the pigment of the leaves and flowers is transferred to the cloth such as cotton and hemp. Therefore, it is difficult to transfer pigment from the the leaves and flowers, and it is too hard to create a beautiful dyed drawing.
Moreover, it is possible to create the drawing to only the cloth which has an uneven surface thereof such as cotton and hemp.